1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a connector having a molded spacer which is inserted into a housing of the connector from a bottom of the housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the trend of the computer industry continues toward miniaturization, electrical connectors of reduced volume are desired. A conventional connector, such as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83212694 and 84101576, has a housing and a molded spacer inserted into the housing from a rear of the housing. The housing has top and bottom walls forming a plug opening for insertion of a complementary connector to implement electrical connection. However, the height of the electrical connector is increased due to the provision of the top and bottom walls. It is also desired to simplify assembly process of the electrical connector and improve the reliability thereof.